The Big Breakup
by gotdance
Summary: Hermione breaks up from her perfect relationship with Ron, after he does the unthinkable. Will she ever be able to deal with men again?...sorry bad i kno....story is much better then this...rated t just in case
1. Heart Breaks and Ice Cream

_Hey Everyone! This is my first story….let me know what you think of it! Oh….and I own none of the Harry Potter characters…they all belong to JK Rowling…please don't sue!_

**Chapter 1: Heart Breaks and Ice Cream**

Hermione dropped down on her bed, a bed that used to be shared with her fiancé Ron, and cried. She thought about their relationship, how in the beginning, and even a little in the end, was considered perfect. She never thought that Ron would even think about cheating on her, let alone with Lavender. How he could even do this to her made her heart break in two. To see _her_ Ron's hands in Lavenders hair, the same hands that used to run through her hair, _her_ Ron's lips working so gracefully with Lavender's had hurt her more than a knife through her heart could. She sobbed, hitting the bed with her fist, screaming for a relationship that was long gone. And to think his last words to her were "I never realized how much I loved Lavender, you were just a way to keep my mind off her." It's bloody amazing to find out three years into a life with someone that you were just a bloody joke to that person, someone to ease their minds of thoughts of another woman. Well she had news to Ronald Weasley, never again would her heart be a play thing; she was giving up on men forever. She would never allow her heart to be a bloody toy for some mans……..she thought of the right word…. romance outlet. Just then she heard a knock on her bedroom door, and a voice call out "Hermione….you ok? May I come in?" Ginny must have let herself in, Hermione thought, could she have no bloody privacy in her own house? Hermione told herself that she would just tell Ginny to leave her alone, but as soon as she opened the door, she broke down. Ginny ran to her and hugged her, while Hermione sobbed on her shoulder.

"Oh Mione, you poor angel, Ron was a right prat, he had no right to do this to you," Ginny said softly, while comforting Hermione.

"How did you find out?" Hermione choked on the words as she said them. She wanted to make sure she didn't make too much of a scene when she had found out.

"Ron, the git, came storming into the burrow, while Harry and I were having lunch with mum, with Lavender in his arms. Seems he had forgotten mum didn't know about his side girlfriend. You should have seen the lecture she gave him. As I remember it had a lot of screaming and waving of kitchen utensils at him. After mum was finished with him, about an hour later, Harry completely blew up at him; I don't think I've ever seen my husband so mad. He went on with Ron about Ron hurting his best friend, and how you didn't deserve an arsehole like him. I don't think him and Ron will be speaking for quite a while." Ginny replied in full detail.

"Well he would deserve to have no friends, to be hurt, for "quite a while"," Hermione replied angrily. "Oh, Ginny, why did it have to end this way, why couldn't we have continued being as perfect as anything I've ever seen?" Hermione added bitterly, but not as angry as before.

"Mione, Ron will never be the role model husband to any girl, in my opinion he's always been shallow, and he always would be. I thought maybe when he was together with you that he had finally found his one and only, but the problem is, he's always looking for the better looking girl, and Lavender is the slut of his dreams," Ginny explained with tears in her eyes. "Actually I was hoping it would work out, for both your sakes of course, but also for mine. Mione you're the sister I never had, I was looking forward to having you as a sister-in-law."

"Well, I guess that's not going to happen anymore." Hermione stated with resentment. "I mean, we can still be pretend sisters like always."

"You never know Mione, I mean, Fred is still a bachelor," Ginny added, quite mischievously.

"Oh please Gin, I just got out of a horrible relationship, can we stop thinking about my love life for right now." Mione whined

"Course not Mione, we can't have you being the neighborhood cat lady when your older." Ginny said with that annoying twinkle in her eyes, the very same one Dumbledore always had.

"At least put it on hold until I completely get over your git of a brother," Hermione pleaded.

"Fine, you can have your way now," Ginny resentfully gave in. "How about we go eat a huge chocolate ice cream sundae and watch our soaps, the perfect break-up medicine?"

"You read my mind, in fact I knew I was going to need some, so I picked up a huge ice cream container on my way home from _his_ (she spit this word out with so much force Ginny jumped) workplace." Hermione ended their conversation with these final words, and her and Ginny walked down to Hermione's kitchen to make a much needed colossal sundae.

_AN:REVIEW! Good and bad ones welcome...let me kno if u think I should continue….xoxoxo gotdance_


	2. Dinner At the Weasley's

_Again, I don't own the characters. Jk Rowling does._

**Chapter 2: Dinner at the Weasleys**

Hermione sighed, she really didn't feel like going to Saturday night dinner at the Weasley's, especially when Ronald and most likely Lavender were going to be there, but Mrs. Weasley had insisted. Before the break-up, she had already told Mrs. Weasley she would be there, and you can never change your mind once you had RSVP'd to Mrs. Weasley. In fact, she had even written a letter to Hermione to remind her (more like order her) to come.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Please don't let our son keep you from coming to dinner tomorrow. When I found out about Ron's actions today, I knew you were not so keen on coming to dinner, but I insist you do! You are as much a daughter as my Ginny, and it would be a shame for you to miss out on the family gathering. It will be the whole family (and yes, that includes Ron and his guest, I can't kick my own son out of the gathering, no matter how dishonest he is). Even Remus and Nymphadora are coming, and you can't miss out on that, especially when they're bringing little Sirius. I look forward to seeing you._

_Love,_

_Molly Weasley _

It was 5:30 and she had exactly an hour to get ready. She rummaged through her closet, trying to find an outfit. "Why am I even bothering to look good?" Hermione thought, "When Lavender will always out do me?" She finally decided on a Burgundy v-neck sweater (she didn't want to wear it because it was a gift from wrong, but the fact that it was 40 degrees outside and that was the only sweater that she had left in her closet changed her mind) and her favorite pair of dark blue jeans. She applied the littlest amount of make-up any grown woman probably puts on (Hermione didn't even wear make-up on a regular basis, just when she had somewhere to go) and slipped on a pair of black ankle high boots, then she apparated with a small _pop. _

When she arrived at the Burrow, Ginny ran up to her. "I see you got mum's letter," she grinned.

"Hey Gin." Hermione gave a weak smile and hugged her. Harry chose that moment to come say hello.

"Mione…I'm so sorry," Harry gave a sad smile and Hermione felt tears threaten to come out. Harry, as he knew Hermione better then almost anyone saw her silent tears and pull her into an enormous hug. Hermione was glad Harry's chests muffled her small sob, and gladly accepted his hug. She quickly pulled herself together, and led by Harry and Ginny, walked into the Burrow. She hadn't even seen the inside of the house, when she was pulled into yet another hug, this time by Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione, dear, I'm so glad you could come," Mrs. Weasley told her while she was still being suffocated. Finally, she was let go and she bravely walked through the house to the living room, and sat on the small couch. Almost immediately she spotted Ron and Lavender, who were involved in a very fierce tongue fight. Holding back her tears, she turned to the right and saw Fred Weasley sitting next to her. She braced herself for a tease, and was surprised when instead he looked at her through sad eyes and wrapped his arms around her in a heartfelt hug. When he let go, Hermione told him in a whispered voice, so no one could tell she was crying "thank you." He gave her a small smile. Just then the other guests arrived, first the Lupins, then Bill and Fleur, and finally Charlie and who Hermione guessed was his fiancé. Bill and Charlie looked thoroughly surprised when they saw Lavender and Ron. "I guess no one told him what happened," Hermione said to Fred.

"Only the people who were over for lunch on Friday know, I guess Mum was hoping the other ones would give Ron another talk. It looks like she will get her wish though." He replied. She looked at Bill and Charlie, and saw that both of them had narrowed eyes and were looking at Ron.

"I didn't think Bill and Charlie would be this upset, I mean, they never knew me that well." Hermione said, surprised.

"Mione, you're like a sister to us, if anyone hurts you, they're going to get it, even our own brother." Fred stated with something she couldn't name in his eyes, they were like fire, or passion.

"Well, I appreciate this, especially since I don't have any older brothers of my own," Hermione said in a soft voice.

"Don't mention it Mione," Fred said simply. Just then Mr. Weasley clapped his hands, "Everyone listen up, the family has a few announcements. Charlie, you have their full attention now."

Charlie stood up with the Weasley blush crawling around his ears. "Everyone, this is Carmella, and we're engaged to be married," he turned to Carmella, "Carmella, this is my family; the ones with red hair are the immediate Weasleys, in case you haven't noticed."

Hermione looked at Carmella, she had caramel skin, and black hair that fell just below her waist. To top it all off, she had a body that Hermione could only dream of. She noticed Ron's jaw had dropped, and Lavender was poking him trying to get his attention. Fred and George let out loud cat calls and whistles, and Hermione rolled her eyes. "I guess Fred's seriousness can only last for a little while," she thought to herself.

Mr. Weasley stood up again. "Ron you can say your bit now," he said in a bitter voice. Hermione gasped, she hadn't thought they would do this. She noticed Ron gulp and run his hands through his hair.

"Ummm….I did something pretty bad. I cheated on Hermione with Lavender," Hermione saw the Weasley brother's, and Harry's eyes narrow, "I didn't mean to hurt Hermione, but I know I did." Ron gave a deep breath and continued, "three months ago I meet Lavender in a Bar, and realized how much I missed her, but I didn't want to break it off with Hermione just yet, I wanted to make sure Lav and I lasted. When she saw me yesterday with Lavender, I was on my way home to tell her about it, but she found me first. I didn't mean for it to end this way, and I'm sorry for hurting you Hermione." Ron finally finished the speech. Hermione realized just then that Fred was gripping her hand tightly and the fire in his eyes was back. She felt her tears threatening to come again, and she told herself to be strong. No matter how hard she tried though, she couldn't keep them from coming down. She turned to Fred with her tear stained eyes, and he wrapped his strong arms around her as she cried. Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley picked the moment to cry out "Dinner!" from the kitchen. Everyone but Fred and Hermione started making their way to the kitchen.

"Fred, can you help me get home, I don't think I can stay." Hermione asked him while still crying into his chest. Fred picked her small body up, and yelled to his Mum that he was taking Hermione home. He apparated, and took her into her small living room, and went to make her some tea and soup. He brought her the food, and sat with his arms around her while she ate. After she finished, he led her up to her room to put her into her bed. He softly said Good Night and apparated back home, and Hermione drifted into sleep.

_Sorry everyone for making Ron a jerk, but as I told fariywings, I had to make him one for the story. By the way thanks for the reviews! Press that review button! Sorry If this chapter wasnt as good as the last one...i didnt kno how to have Ron tell his family...i also wanted him to start to apologize and make him not such a jerk...yay! Fred and Hermione action starting!_


	3. Anniversaries and Dinner Dates

**Chapter 3: Anniversaries and Dinner Dates**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to JK Rowling._

Ron walked into his new apartment, since he was kicked out of his last one (not that he didn't deserve it). He got a chocolate frog out of his secret stash, and ate it silently on the couch. He thought about all that he had done, and for about the millionth time felt ashamed. He knew he shouldn't have done that to his best friend, and at the time, fiancé, but…he hadn't really been thinking clearly at the time. When he saw Lavender for the first time since Hogwarts, it was ….he couldn't even describe how amazing it was. Not that he didn't love Hermione, but with her it was more of an obsession. All his Hogwarts years he was infatuated with her, and when he finally got her for himself in seventh year, he was so proud. After the thrill of finally catching her went away, there was really no love (in a romantic way at least) left with her. Their relationship had fizzled. Now that he was thinking about it, he had really only proposed because he (and everyone around them) thought they were going to eventually tie the knot. If you hear all your life from everyone else how in love you were, you end up thinking that way, and not paying attention to your real feelings. Ron buried his hands in his hair, and started thinking about how they could become friends, maybe even best friends, again. He missed the friendship he and Mione had. "Might as well hit the sack," he said to himself, and began the walk down the hall to his empty room.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Hermione woke up and rubbed her eyes. Her clock read 10:00, much later then Hermione's usual wake-up time of about 7:00. She remembered little about how she had reached her apartment, except that Fred had taken her home. She couldn't believe how incredibly sensitive he was last night; she had never seen that side of him. She got up and went into her tiny kitchen to make her usual breakfast of Eggs and Ham. She read _The Daily Prophet _while she ate; it was filled with total crap, as usual. During the war, it had gotten better, but as soon as the stories of Voldemort and the Golden Trio faded away, so had the newspaper's news plots. In fact, today's copy held a page dedicated to Harry and Ginny's first anniversary. "Merlin's ghost!" swore Hermione. She had completely forgotten about it. Good thing she had back-up presents for every occasion stored in her closet. She dung through until her eyes settled on a photo album. She had forgotten she had made that for their anniversary. It was filled with pictures of Harry and Ginny from back when they first became friends. She wrapped it up quickly, and set off for the Potter residence.

Harry and Ginny were lying in bed, arms wrapped around each other. They were still quite tired from, well, being active all night. Suddenly Ginny heard the doorbell. She moaned and shook her husband. "Harry…Harry...," she whispered. When he didn't wake up, however, she yelled "HARRY" loudly in his ear. Harry moaned and told her to go back to sleep. "Someone's at the door and you need to go answer," she told him.

"Five more minutes Gin, they can wait…" Harry started drifting off as he said this, and Ginny lost all control.

"Harry bloody Potter answer the bloody door NOW!" Ginny ordered, stripping the sheets off of him. Harry grumbled, but all the same put on a robe and walked to the front door. He saw Hermione standing there with a gift. "Bloody hell, Mione, couldn't it wait until afternoon," Harry grumpily told her.

"No, I would have forgotten by then." Hermione put on an innocent face and Harry gave in and let her inside.

"GIN, it's Mione with a present!" He yelled up the stairs, mostly in an effort to annoy his lovely wife that made him get out of bed. He heard loud thumping and swearing as Ginny tried to find her robes in the mess that they called their bathroom. She finally came down the stairs, bed hair and all.

"Happy Anniversary," Hermione told them while holding out the present. Ginny took it and began unwrapping it. She was still grumpy from being woken up, however when she reached the photo album, she felt her anger ebb away. She opened up the book to the title page where a picture of her and Harry on her wedding day greeted her. She looked through the rest of the book with tears in her eyes, and hugged Hermione.

"Thanks Mione," she whispered. Hermione hugged her back and they shared one of their sisterly moments. It was broken by Harry grabbing the book from Ginny.

"Hey!" Ginny yelled at him, while he was looking through the pictures.

"I couldn't wait for you two to stop hugging, you know my patience level is zero," Harry stated, and Ginny randomly burst out laughing. Hermione and Harry stared at her, surprised. After about five minutes she finally stopped.

"What was that Gin?" Harry asked with an amused expression, while she tried to catch her breath.

"You looked way too serious sweetheart," Ginny said while looking at him mockingly.

"Are you saying I'm a clown?" Harry played back at her.

"Of course not dear." Ginny said a slight smile dancing on her lips. Harry started tickling her, and Hermione chose this moment to leave. She said a quick bye, and Harry and Ginny waved her off, barely acknowledging her leave. As she walked down their driveway, she noticed Ron starting up toward her. She panicked not knowing how or if she should acknowledge him, when he called out to her, "Hey Hermione!"

"Hello Ronald," she said back to him stiffly.

"Are the happy couple busy? I don't think I wanna see my best mate and sister snogging…or doing anything else for that matter," Ron asked quite normally.

"Actually they were getting a little…well…comfortable…when I left," Hermione said, still sounding awkward.

"Oh, well I'll just put this on the door step…but can you wait up for me? I have something to ask you." Ron said this a little tensely, fearing Hermione's answer. Hermione breathed deeply.

"Ummm…sure I guess so," she said unsure, not quite ready for a conversation with Ron.

"Great," Ron replied, ran up to the door step and set his present down. Then he jogged back to her.

"Hermione, look, I'm really sorry for what I did, it was wrong, and well, I'd like to be your friend again. Could you meet me for dinner at The Leaky Cauldron? Lavender already knows." Ron said, truly sincere.

"Ron, look, I don't think I'm going to be able to be friends with you again just like that. It's going to be hard to trust you after what happened." Hermione had tried to say the right words, after all he was making an effort, and it was a start.

"Please Hermione, could we please? I know it will take a while for me to earn back your trust, but I just can't stand it any longer. My conscience is eating me alive," said Ron, and Hermione noticed that he had a note in his voice that suggested that he was actually begging her. Ron Weasley never gave in to anyone.

"Well, alright, but I reserve the right to leave if I need to." She said bravely to him.

"Ok, how does 7:00 sound?" Ron hoped she would say ok, because he had already made reservations for one of the back secluded rooms, just in case an argument occurred.

"Seven is fine. I'll meet you at the entranceway," Hermione replied, then apparated with a _pop_.


	4. Dinner and a Makeup

Hermione had no choice but to attempt to look good, even though her heart wasn't truly into it. It was 6:00 and she had an hour to get ready before she had to meet Ron. She pulled out a white lace camisole and layered over it a simple light blue v-neck sweater. Once that was chosen, she took of a hanger a pair of dark blue jeans. She then used a simple spell Ginny taught her, that made her bushy hair fall into easy to handle, long curls. Her make-up was already on from earlier that day, so she just had to touch up a little. "There! I look somewhat presentable," she thought to herself. She walked down her stairs and was about to apparate out of her living room when she saw a head sticking out of her fireplace calling her name.

"GINNY!" Hermione screamed, "Way to give me a fright!"

"Hey Mione," Ginny sheepishly replied, "I heard my git of a brother was taking you out to dinner to 'explain things to you', and wanted to check up on you."

"Yes he is, and I have to leave soon if I don't want to be late," Hermione reprimanded.

"I know, and by the way Mione, I see you were too nervous to put on shoes," Ginny smirked.

Hermione looked down. Sure enough, she had no shoes on her feet. "Oh dear God!" she said to no one in particular.

"Wear the black heels dear, they fit the outfit," Ginny said almost in a bored tone of voice, she knew much more about fashion then Hermione.

"Thanks Gin," Hermione said, pulling on the shoes, "I have to go now. Bye Ginny," Hermione apparated without giving Ginny the chance to say good-bye. She arrived in front of the Leaky Cauldron, and saw Ron's bright red hair immediately. "Ronald!" She called. "Over here!" He spotted her and walked over.

"Hey Hermione," he greeted her with a wave of his hand, "well, shall we?" When she nodded he led her to a table, and almost immediately a waiter appeared.

"What can I get 'cha?" He said gruffly. Ron told him his meal and Hermione told him hers and he disappeared off to the kitchens. "I hope that's not the man that will be cooking our meal," Ron told Hermione, chuckling. Hermione gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, Hermione, I took you here to say, well, I'm truly sorry. I've barely been myself these past days, ever since, well, you found out. I felt so badly. You know me, I don't think, and I guess this was one of those times. I'm not even sure if I ever truly was in love with you. All I heard from Mum and the rest of them was that you and I were meant for each other, I guess I convinced myself they were right, when in fact they weren't. Look Mione, you really are amazing, but you're not the right girl for me. I really do love Lav, and I don't mean to hurt you, even though I know I did." Ron finally finished and breathed deeply, like he had been holding his breath the whole time. Hermione didn't want to forgive him, but she knew she had just actually, forgiven him in her heart. His words were right, now that she thought about it. Everyone had told her that Ron was her guy, and she had convinced herself that they were perfect for each other, when in fact her heart was protesting.

"It's ok Ron, I forgive you, I don't know how long it will take for you to earn my trust back though," she gave the same breath Ron had done at the end of his speech, except hers was from holding back tears.

"Mione, I really do want to be best friends, and I'll do whatever I can to earn your trust back," Ron said earnestly. Their food came and Hermione found herself talking to him with ease. She actually was having somewhat of a good time with him. By the end of the meal she was laughing at his stupidity like old times. They finished up and walked out of The Leaky Cauldron. "Bye Mione!" Ron said and hugged her. She was somewhat cautious when he first initiated it, but soon returned it with as much friendliness as Ron was showing her. Then they both apparated to their respective homes in two small _pops_.

_**Sorry about the long wait…I've been super busy with schools and chorus things. Review!**_


End file.
